Research Lab Aether
Research Lab Aether is a room in Phendrana Drifts in Metroid Prime. It is a multi-level laboratory, containing many stasis tanks, panels, computer screens, crates and Space Pirates; walkways run between levels. At the top of the room, there are many orange Space Pirate panels to scan, and a Pirate Data scan is found at a computer terminal. The middle level, reached through the upper window with a Space Jump, contains crates and computer screens with another Pirate Data scan. At the bottom of the room is a rectangle with many stasis tanks and one large one in the centre; the smaller of these can be destroyed with Missiles, and one contains an Energy Tank. There is an elevator to reach the upper levels of the room here, activated by scanning a panel. There are also two alcoves, one containing many computer screens with another two Pirate Data scans, and the other containing more crates and a door in the floor. On the first visit, Samus starts at the top, where Metroid BR5497 is held in a stasis tank; this is introduced through a cutscene. To continue to the lower levels of the room, she must release the Tallon Metroid with a Missile, then destroy it; afterwards, approaching a far window causes a Space Pirate to jump through it, giving access to the rest of the room. Alternatively, she can scan the Metroid, and a cutscene will show it breaking out of stasis. Once the Thermal Visor has been collected, this room is dark and contains Metroids in stasis tanks on the ground level. Auto Defense Turrets and Shadow Pirates are also present. Connecting rooms *Aether Lab Entryway (via Purple Door) *Research Core Access (via Purple Door) Inhabitants Before Thermal Visor *1 Tallon Metroid (Metroid BR5497) *5 Space Pirates With Thermal Visor *4 Shadow Pirates *2 Auto Defense Turrets *2 Tallon Metroids Items ;Energy Tank:This is found on the lower floor in one of the stasis tanks. Samus must break it open with a Missile to obtain the Tank. ;Missile Expansion:A Morph Ball path above the lower floor can be reached with a Space Jump from the walkway halfway up the room. Navigating this to its end without falling off yields the expansion. Scans ;Metroid Studies:"Log 10.444.4 Initial transfer of Metroids to Tallon IV research facilities has been completed. Three were terminated in an incident at the landing site, but the others were pacified and transported safely. Initial Phazon infusion testing is under way. We are eager to observe the effects of Phazon on Metroids, especially their ability to absorb and process the energy given off by Phazon sources. Early research suggests a considerable growth in power and size. Whether the creatures stay stable thereafter remains to be seen." ;Panel (1):"Metroid brain scan results in. Studies show accelerated activity in parietal lobe during hunting cycles above 10° centigrade." ;Panel (2):"Internal organs of Metroid seem to be limited to nucleonic absorption cells and massive energy reservoirs." ;Panel (3):"The hooked mandibles of the Metroid penetrate the skin of its prey and siphon pure life force energy." ;Panel (4):"Metroid containment fields appear 100% effective after adjustments. Temperatures below 10° centigrade will render Metroids docile." ;Computer screen (1):"Containment temperature stable at 3° centigrade. Environmental diagnostics satisfactory." ;Meta Ridley:"Log 10.891.0 The reconstruction of geoform 187, code-named Ridley, was recently completed. After his defeat on Zebes, Command ordered a number of metagenetic improvements for him. Though aggressive, we were able to implement these changes in a cycle. The metamorphosis was painful, but quite successful in the end. Early tests indicate a drastic increase in strength, mobility, and offensive capability. Cybernetic modules and armor plating have been added as well. We believe our creation, now called Meta Ridley, will become the mainstay of our security force, a job he will certainly relish." ;Computer screen (2):"Stasis tank B118 contaminated beyond acceptable safety standards. Removal Squad requested." ;Computer screen (3):"Phazon Infusion, Stage 6. Subject Metroid BR5497. Subject's mass at 180% of previous Phazon cycle. Increasing dosage by 4%." ;Computer screen (4):"Directive >> In the event of a Metroid attack, repel creature with Missiles set to maximum concussion." ;Computer screen (5):"All guards must use ice containment gear when transporting Metroids. This includes sedated specimens and those pronounced dead." ;Phazon Infusion:"Log 10.957.2 Confidence is high regarding Phazon applications. We know enough about Phazon now to begin combining it with Space Pirate DNA. The code name for this venture will be 'Project Helix'. Preliminary studies indicate that Phazon infusion could produce radical new Pirate genomes. Benevolent mutation levels are high in current test subjects. Phazon madness is a concern, but refinements in the infusion process should reduce or neutralize the odds of mental degeneration." ;Computer screen (6):"As energy-based creatures, Metroids show immediate mass increases upon energy absorption." ;Computer screen (7):"Hunter Metroid ds is showing signs of increased instability and a heightened immunity to cold damping fields." ;Computer screen (8):"Motion near Hunter Metroid dg appears to trigger psychotic episodes. Personnel are to stay at least 3 meters away from stasis tank." ;Computer screen (9):"Metroids infused with Phazon Strain Vertigo are thriving. We feel they could be Class I Energy Harvesters if proper submission measures are employed." ;Empty Xenome Containment Unit:"Empty stasis tank used for biological specimens. Latent radiation readings indicate extreme radioactive contamination." ;Experiment 7526:"This tank holds the remains of experiment 7526. Conversion of Elite Pirate unsuccessful." ;Computer screen (10):"Stasis tank C012 is contaminated beyond acceptable safety standards. Remove immediately." ;Metroid Forces:"Log 11.550.6 Studies of Metroid biology continue, though with limited progress. It seems likely that we will be much more successful using the Metroids for our means rather than trying to reproduce their powers. If they could be adequately tamed, we would have no need of a proper understanding of their metabolism. A small force of disciplined Metroids could wipe out entire armies, and once we find a way to shield them from cold-containment weapons, they will be invincible. Furthermore, if we could then harvest the energy they'd consumed, we would have a near-limitless source of power at our disposal." ;Computer screen (11):"East Quarantine Cave has been secured. Specimen remains in the Quarantine area. All experiments have been suspended pending pacification of area." ;Computer screen (12):"Quarantine specimen exhibits highly aggressive behavior. Its body structure, composed of Phazon ore, appears nearly invulnerable. This has rendered our efforts to train and discipline subject useless." ;Metroid Morphology:"Log 11.420.7 Metroid dissection continues to provide more questions than answers. Our research teams have isolated the energy conduits that run from the invasive twin mandibles to the energy core in the creature's quadripartite nucleus, but the manner in which a Metroid actually extracts the life force from its prey remains an utter mystery. The victim does not lose blood or any other vital fluids, and yet the Metroid extracts energy; identifying this energy is our central problem. It takes no physical form, and yet without it, the victim dies. We will continue to research this matter, as the isolation of this life-giving essence could be the key to our ascendance." ;Panel (5):"Project Titan is suspended indefinitely. Security breaches resulting in massive casualties have occurred. Access is strictly prohibited until further notice." ;Metroid: Alpha Type (NTSC only):"This High-Energy Lifeform is a Metroid: Alpha Type." ;Interface Module:"Elevator operational. Please step into the hologram." ;Elevator hologram:"Platform active." Trivia *Interestingly, the Metroid encountered here is kept in a stasis tank very similar to the baby's on Ceres in Super Metroid. *In the initial NTSC release of Metroid Prime, the Tallon Metroids in this room were designated as Metroid: Alpha Type. This was removed in all subsequent versions of the game. *This area shares its name with Aether, the planet where Metroid Prime 2: Echoes takes place. *The disassembled experiment 7526 in the large stasis tank in the center of the room is actually a scrapped enemy re-purposed as background fodder. Gallery File:Phendrana Screenshot HD (21).jpg|View from above. Samus approaches Metroid Aether.jpg|Samus enters the room on its upper balcony. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (156).png|Samus observes Metroid BR5497 Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (157).png|A Space Pirate crashes into the lab's upper balcony File:Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(175).png|Samus engaging an escaped Tallon Metroid on the ground floor after acquiring the Thermal Visor. ru:Исследовательская Лаборатория Эфир Category:Rooms Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime